Snorkels of the known type consist of a cylindrical element which is normally bent on its lying plane, mainly made of a mouthpiece on its lower end and an air intake hole on its upper end; moreover, they are connected, by means of hooks or the like, to the strap of the diving mask. A tube of this kind has a certain length in its lying and folding plane so that, at the end of its use, for instance at the stage when the scuba diver gets into the water, it is encumbering and difficult to place, whether the scuba diver decides to leave it attached to the mask strap or wants to put it for instance into a pocket of his jacket or of his wet suit.
As is known there are the so-called telescopic systems, consisting of coaxial tubes allowing to shortening of the snorkel so as to make it smaller once the scuba diver has gone into the water. However, with such systems at least a portion of the snorkel has to be straight, so as to have an area where said coaxial tubes of the snorkel move and the stroke made by such systems is limited only to the straight portion; moreover, coaxial tubes necessarily create either an inner section which is too small or an outer diameter which is aesthetically abnormal, since the inner section should have a diameter which is physiologically acceptable as far as breathing is concerned.